


Perils of Pauline

by LitGal



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds himself in danger one more time... and Blair is starting to feel like they're in a 1930s drama complete with a damsel tied to the railroad tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perils of Pauline

.  
"Aw shit." Blair muttered the words softly, hiding his breath in his hand so that the white burst of warm air didn't alert the bad guys. He so did not need to get shot. Normally the roller coaster platform where people got on and off was open to the air, but it was winter, and sides had been bolted on to protect the mechanisms and the coaster itself from the Washington winter. Right now, the rough shack gave very little protection against the cold, and it would provide even less protection against bullets if these guys started shooting. Blair hunkered down behind a wood crate and tried to quietly dial the station. Man, the next time Jim told him to stay in the truck, he was going to torture the man with this story.

"Hey, bring the pig over here," the tallest guy said. There were about twelve or fifteen guys, none of them over twenty and all of them stoned off their gourds. The room stunk of marijuana smoke and the burnt tinfoil smell that suggested they were mixing pot with something a little more potent. The group was using the fairgrounds for distributing drugs and having weekend raves, and Jim had followed the clues right to them. And then Jim had dropped his gun while checking things out. One of these days Blair was going to finally pound it through Jim's head that a Sentinel couldn't hold a gun while focusing on other senses, not without either shooting it or dropping it. If he was concentrating on sight or sound, control over touch would diminish. But would Jim listen? Oh no. No--he just had to play the hero.

Well now it looked like Jim was getting to play the damsel in distress. Jim cursed and struggled as three of the guys pulled at him, but one put a gun to his head and he went stone-faced and silent as they dragged him over to the track for the roller coaster. "Like on those stupid old films," the tall one giggled. One of the others, a guy with short curly hair and a horse face, put a gun in Jim's face.

"On your back," he ordered. Two other cackling teens jumped over the tracks to the other side. For a second, Blair thought Jim was going to make a break for it. Guns and stoned teens were not a good combination, though. These guys would start shooting. Slowly, Jim got down and lay with his back on the roller coaster tracks. That had to hurt.

"Tie him up," the tall one ordered. One of the teens wrapped rope around Jim's wrists and tied it before pulling the rope tight and backing up until he could tie the other end to a rail. Another did the same with his feet.

"Hey, I'm thirsty, and we're out of beer," another one of the teens complained. The dispatch answered the phone, but Blair didn't even bother to try and report in. He just turned the volume down and the microphone up and left the line open so the operator could hear the situation for herself. She'd figure it out. Blair was pretty sure that when he and Jim called in, it just automatically set off alarms downtown because they were always getting in this kind of shit.

"So go get some beer," the tall one said. Blair held his breath and sent up a quick prayer. Someone was answering prayers today because all but four of them left happily muttering about beer and beer bongs and smoking more pot. Yeah, like they needed more. Blair had nothing against a little recreational pot, but these guys were baked and dangerous. He only hoped that the police picked them up before they killed someone with their car.

Right now, though, he needed to worry about them killing his Sentinel. His stubborn Sentinel. His stubborn Sentinel who was going to fucking learn to take backup into these situations.

"Maybe the cop would like to get a little buzz on," one of the remaining teens suggested. He was smoking a joint, and he walked over and knelt next to Jim, blowing the smoke in his face. Jim turned his head away, but he couldn't escape it.

All of them laughed. Blair didn't. Blair was quickly beginning to think that these guys needed to go down hard. If he'd had a gun, he might have even been tempted to use it.

"You're just digging yourself in deeper," Jim warned, but considering he was tied across the tracks with a kid blowing marijuana smoke in his face, he didn't exactly exude authority.

"Hey, let's get the coaster going. Man, that would be so cool. That really would be like one of those old movies with the train running right at the girl tied to the tracks."

The guy kneeling next to Jim nodded. "Fuck, yeah."

"No!" Jim bellowed. "You'll rot in jail if you kill a cop. You know that." Jim shook his head, and Blair realized that he was trying to clear it. Great, now he had to save a stoned Sentinel. Blair studied the area. He had a trapdoor behind him that led to the mechanics, there was a door on the other side of Jim, and a whole lot of nothing. Trying to work quietly, he pried at the edge of the box he was hiding behind.

While the idiots were trying to get the coaster going, Blair took his belt off and used the buckle to pry a board loose just enough to yank it free. Feeling around inside, he found the edges of gears and other bits of machinery. He pulled out three large gears and found he couldn't move the heavier bits. There were still four guys with two guns. Blair weighed his chances, but with two of the idiots playing with the control station for the coaster, he really couldn't afford to wait for backup.

The coaster jerked into motion, and an alarm went off somewhere, but the guys managed to shut the noise off. Blair carefully moved two of the gears to the top of the crate and gripped the third one as he braced himself. Both armed suspects were standing next to the control panel, cheering as the coaster slid out of the station and clicked its way to the top of the first hill.

Blair stood up and threw the first gear with a shout. It flew wide, but it did startle them enough that one of the guys actually fell on his ass and promptly started laughing. Blair grabbed the second gear and threw it before he raced toward them.

The second gear took out one of the gunmen's legs, and he fell to the ground screaming, the gun firing into the ceiling. Blair tackled the other gunman and discovered this guy was way less stoned than the others. He drove his knee up into Blair's guts, but the sound of the coaster in free fall and racing back toward the station gave Blair the strength to ignore the pain.

The guy wiggled free and brought his gun around, but Blair planted a fist in the middle of the guy's face so hard that pain radiated up his arm and into his shoulder.

"OW! Fuck." The guy's head snapped back and his gun flew off into the corner. Blair ran for it, but when he turned, he found that he didn't have anyone left to threaten. The guy who'd taken the gear to the leg lay huddled in a small pool of blood as he hugged his injured leg, and the other gunman was unconscious on the floor. The other two had just vanished, and Blair was okay with that.

"Chief?" Jim called, his voice strained.

"Man, if you drop your fucking gun one more time, the guys at the station are going to superglue it to your hand," Blair complained, hurrying to Jim's side and pulling out his knife. The thing wasn't all that sharp, and Blair hacked at the rope around Jim's wrists.

"Freeze!" an unfamiliar voice called out, and Blair totally ignored it as the rope finally gave way.

"Blair!" Jim called. Blair jumped to the other side of the tracks and pulled Jim up so that he fell to his stomach on the platform.

"Freeze!" Blair rolled to his side to consider the uniformed guard who was standing in the doorway of the small room, his eyes darting around. The guy with the hurt leg just moaned louder. Just then the roller coaster came rolling through the station with enough force that it definitely would have killed Jim.

"What the...?" The uniformed officer sounded more than a little confused, but Blair just collapsed onto his back and pushed the gun he'd taken from the bad guy off to the side. With the adrenaline fading, he was way too tired to explain anything right now. No one was at the controls, so the coaster kept right on going through the station and started up the hill again. Obviously it didn't have the energy to make the climb and it was rolling backwards through the station as Simon stuck his head into the building.

"Sandburg?" Blair raised himself on one elbow.

"Jim found the drug dealers." Behind him, Jim giggled.

 

"Have a good night, Detective Pauline!" Rafe called as they left the elevator. Jim glared at him, but Blair was too busy trying to not laugh.

"You had to tell them about the Perils of Pauline?" Jim had that tone that suggested he was deeply emotionally wounded. He headed for the garage, and a uniformed cop suddenly started coughing. Blair had to give the guy credit for trying to hide the laugh, but from Jim's expression, he wasn't feeling that forgiving.

Blair snorted. "Oh please. If the situation were reversed, you'd be calling me Pauline for a month. You got tied to the fucking tracks. You can't just expect me to ignore that kind of ammunition," Blair pointed out. He reached the truck and leaned against the passenger side.

"Watch it, shorty. You might find yourself walking home." Jim got a malicious look on his face.

"Oh, please. No way would you do that. No fucking way, because I saved your ass, Ellison." Blair smirked, and for a half second, he thought maybe he'd pushed too far and that Jim would leave him in the station, but instead he leaned across and unlocked the door.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?" Jim asked.

"Nope," Blair agreed cheerfully.

Jim shook his head sadly and navigated out of the garage. He even managed to ignore the wide smile on the officer assigned to the parking area. By the time they reached the loft, Blair couldn't get the wide smile off his own face even if he was inordinately proud of himself for not saying anything else.

Jim led the way up to the loft and immediately vanished into the bathroom to wash the smell of marijuana smoke off himself. Blair busied himself in the kitchen because if he knew how Jim overreacted to drugs of all kinds, Jim was going to have a serious case of the munchies, even if he refused to admit it. Blair had nachos, a big bowl of popcorn and a plate of cut cheeses ready by the time Jim came out of the shower, a big cloud of steam following him.

"Feeling better, Pauline?" Blair asked sweetly. Jim had been heading upstairs, but that comment made him detour to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he glared at Blair.

"This is amusing you, isn't it?"

"Yep. Jim Ellison--the damsel tied across the tracks--and big, bad Blair Sandburg with his trusty box of crap to the rescue." Blair's face was seriously starting to ache from smiling too much. Jim shook his head, but from the way he was flexing his chest, Blair had the feeling Jim wasn't too upset about it. When Jim flexed his chest again, Blair's smile slipped a little as a warmer emotion started rising. God, he was so in lust with that man's body, nearly as much as he was in love with the man himself.

Jim raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips in a clear challenge. "So, if you're the hero here, aren't you supposed to be sweeping me off my feet or something?" Jim asked.

Blair nearly swallowed his tongue. Jim sucked at role play. And not the good kind of sucking. But here was Jim Ellison, ex-Ranger, offering to play damsel in distress? Well, who was Blair to object to a fantasy.

"Oh, you need a little sweeping off your feet, you big helpless hunk who just can't keep from falling in the villains' evil clutches," Blair said as he circled around the counter to close in on Jim. The towel around his waist hung low enough to show off the sculpted muscle that defined Jim Ellison. Still amazed that he had somehow earned the right to claim this body, Blair reached out and ran a reverent finger down Jim's stomach. The skin was still damp and his finger slid easily down the water-warmed skin.

Laying his hand against Jim's chest, Blair looked up at his lover. "The evil villains do have a thing for you, don't they?" Blair asked as he pushed on Jim, forcing him back toward the stairs.

"They like what they see," Jim shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I can see why." Blair ran hands up Jim's arms, feeling where the muscle curved and dipped. After feeling the strength and beauty of Jim under his hands, Blair couldn't imagine touching anyone else. The back of Jim's calf bumped the first step, and he went to step up, but Blair stopped him by reaching out and grabbing the towel. It came open in Blair's hands, revealing a half hard cock framed by large balls. No wonder Jim was such an exhibitionist with equipment like that.

Blair used the towel to pull Jim close, tugging a little harder than he had to, demanding Jim's attention and obedience. Surprisingly, Jim just stepped close. Blair wound each end of the towel around one fist so that he had Jim trapped and then he pulled Jim in close. When he tilted his head up, Jim reached down so that Blair could press a kiss against his lips. He'd meant to give Jim a quick peck, something in keeping with their roles. Instead he opened his mouth and lost himself in the feeling of Jim's mouth on his own.

Tugging Jim closer using the towel as a leash, Blair pressed himself to Jim's naked, warm body, wishing his own clothes were gone. His cock was starting to ache in his pants. With a last taste of Jim's lips, Blair inched away and looked up at Jim's lust-darkened eyes.

"You know, after a rescue, the hero is supposed to ravish the damsel in distress."

Jim's eyebrow twitched. "Really?"

Blair circled around Jim, using the towel to guide him. When he started backing up the stairs, Jim followed, always one step lower as Blair pulled him up to their bedroom. Jim smiled. "So, you're going to ravish me, are you?"

"Mmmm. Expect a serious ravishing," Blair said. He stopped halfway up and tossed the towel over the railing. With one hand behind Jim's head, he pulled him in close for another kiss, the angle strange as he reached down to meet Jim's lips. With his hands free, he could run his palm over Jim's shoulders, feeling the strength and power there. This time, when Blair pulled back, he could see Jim blink owlishly, his mouth still slightly open and the tip of his tongue resting against his lower lip. Blair reached down and gave Jim one more quick kiss before using his hand on the back of Jim's neck to pull him the rest of the way up the stairs.

For a second, Blair hesitated. He wasn't sure how far Jim really wanted to take this game, but his cock was about ready to burst at the idea of ravishing Jim. When he hesitated, Jim just watched him, cocking his head to the side as his tongue slipped out to taste his lips. Blair reached up and ran a thumb along Jim's lips, resting it there for a second, and Jim predictably sucked at the finger. He had long ago admitted that since taste was the sense he got to use least often, it was the one he craved the most.

Blair pulled back and watched as Jim released the finger without complaint and simply watched. Blair slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, watching as Jim's eyes watched every movement of his fingers over his shirt. Letting his shirt drop to the ground, Blair unbuttoned his pants and allowed his cock to press forward, tenting his boxers. Stepping forward, Blair ran his hands over Jim's arms for a second, and Jim reached out and ran a teasingly light touch over Blair's cock.

With a smile, Blair shoved at Jim's arms, throwing him back onto the bed. Jim landed heavily and bounced for a second, bracing himself by spreading his hands wide. Standing by the side of the bed, Blair studied Jim's body, considering his plan of attack. Circling the bed, he stripped his pants and boxers, leaving them where they fell before he crawled up onto the bed between Jim's legs.

Jim's cock was full and thick, and Blair breathed over it, watching it twitch at the stimulation. Jim threw his head back and hissed, his hands fisting the sheets, and the muscles of his neck standing out sharply. Blair ignored his own hot cock as he moved up and tasted the salt of Jim's stomach and the hard nipples and finally the juncture where Jim's neck met his shoulder. Blair wallowed in a feast of touch, his hands and lips skimming over warm skin that tasted of Jim's sweat and need. His hands and mouth glided over skin that turned to gooseflesh at his touch.

"Chief," Jim cried out.

"Oh yeah, the damsel needs ravaging," Blair whispered. He used his hands on Jim's hips to urge him to turn, and Jim arched his back, his hands reaching out for Blair, brushing across Blair's arms and shoulders before he rolled to his stomach. Every place where Jim had touched tingled warmly, and Blair rested his forehead against Jim's back, his cock pressed against Jim's ass. When Jim spread his legs, Blair gasped as he tried to control his need to just come.

"My big, brave hero. You saved me," Jim whispered in a voice that was only a little sarcastic. Blair solved that by reaching around and grabbing Jim's cock. Jim thrashed in a good display of helplessness as he gasped for air.

"Dial it down, man. Dial it down or this is going to be over quick," Blair quickly murmured as he moved his hand to stroke over Jim's tight shoulder. Jim pressed his forehead to the pillow and nodded.

Blair grabbed the lube from the side table, fumbling a bit as his whole brain was hijacked by his cock which throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Blair slipped a finger inside and stroked gently over the hidden prostate. Jim gasped and his whole body shuddered and he arched his back.

"Harder," Jim groaned. Blair knew exactly how his lover liked to be touched, but instead he teased Jim with another gentle touch, a whisper that barely nudged the prostate. Jim ripped one corner of the sheets off the bed and made a strangled noise that might have been a curse, Blair wasn't sure.

Before Jim could catch his breath again, Blair slipped a second finger in and pressed harder. Jim's back tensed, the muscles surging under the skin as Jim rocked slowly forward and back in time with Blair's fingers. With his free hand, Blair stroked Jim's hip for a moment before he rested his palm against the hot skin.

Hurrying now, Blair added a third finger, and Jim arched his back like a cat, the muscles straining and a fine mist of sweat breaking out over him, slicking his body so that when Blair stroked that smooth back, his hand glided over the skin.

Blair finally grabbed for the tube and slicked his own cock. The feeling of his hot hand stroking his hard cock nearly made him come, but he had a Sentinel to ravish first. Blair slid slowly forward. The head of his cock slipped inside the heat a millisecond before Jim thrust backwards, impaling himself on Blair's cock. Blair gripped Jim's hips and held him firmly. For a second, he held on, not moving as he silently took control of their coupling. Jim made a low keening noise and reached up and grabbed the railing. Only once Blair was sure that Jim had gotten the message did he slowly pull back, his fingers pressing into Jim's hips, holding him still as Blair gently rocked in and out.

Sweat covered Jim's back, and his arms started to shake, but Jim remained still as Blair set a painfully slow pace. "I have to ravish you properly." Blair gasped when Jim tightened his ass muscles. Unable to resist the instinct, Blair thrust deeply into Jim, but then he stopped, arching his own back in need as he fought against an almost irresistible urge to finish this.

"Good little damsels in distress don't top from the bottom," Blair finally gasped out as he knelt behind Jim, his cock buried so deeply that he could feel Jim's balls pressed up against him. He didn't move. He tortured Jim with pleasure, caressing a trembling shoulder as he waited for his own need to subside enough for him to move without coming.

"Dial touch up. Dial it up until you can feel every touch," Blair whispered. This time, he passed his hand over Jim's back, keeping it just a whisper's distance above him. Jim's skin contracted and tiny hairs rose to meet Blair's touch. Jim's breath grew ragged and uneven.

"Please," he begged. Jim never begged. "Blair, please."

Blair pressed harder, his thighs pressing Jim toward the head of the bed, and Jim braced his arms against the railing. "Please," he repeated desperately. Blair took control, pulling back without warning right before driving forward with enough force to slide Jim up the bed. Jim's head came up as his back arched.

"Yeah. Please. Oh yes," Jim groaned. Blair gripped Jim's hips and thrust forward twice more before he came with a burst of pleasure that was so strong it felt almost painful. Jim thrashed under him for a moment, and then Blair could feel as Jim slid away from consciousness and collapsed on the bed.

Blair collapsed onto Jim's back, his slowly softening cock still inside Jim. In mere seconds, Jim was groaning his way back to conscious thought. With a sigh, Jim stretched, and Blair slipped free.

"You okay?" Blair asked. He'd fucked Jim before, but this was the first time he'd felt like he'd dominated him.

Jim made a humming noise that Blair assumed meant that he was just fine. Blair rolled off Jim's sweating, hot body.

"Today was worth it," Jim said softly. He turned his head to face Blair.

"Worth it?" Blair studied Jim's face.

"It was worth getting tied to train tracks if it got you to give me a good ravishing," Jim said with a mischievous smile. "I'm starving. I'm going to get the food you fixed." Jim got up and padded toward the stairs. He stopped at the top. "So, since you're the conquering hero tonight, are we eating up here or downstairs?

Blair stared at Jim for a second, wondering how he'd misunderstood his lover so badly. Jim cocked his head in Blair's direction, his expression guarded.

"Get the food and your ass back up to bed. I am not done with you yet." Blair smiled at Jim's expression of relief.

"Hail the conquering hero," Jim said as he trotted downstairs. "But you're changing the sheets after we crumb on them," he yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. But that's only after I finish having my wicked way with the helpless damsel," Blair said as he stretched out on the bed and felt his sated cock twitch at the thought. It might have taken him a while to figure out this Jim-kink, but now that he knew, he was going to enjoy it.

 

[Read Readers' Comments ](http://lit-gal.livejournal.com/264803.html)


End file.
